SORPRESA PARA DOS
by seremoon
Summary: El dia de San Valentin pueden ocurrir muchas sorpresas con que lo sorprendera Serena a Darien One shot lemon S&D dejen reviews es mi primer fic ...


Hola este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste contiene lemon y ps los personajes de sailor moon no son míos okis solo me gustan y es por eso que me entretengo escribiendo historias con ellos n_n bueno espero que lo disfruten…

_**SORPRESA PARA DOS**_

_Era un 14 de febrero, muy especial para Serena y Darién era el cuarto año que se pasaban el día de san Valentín juntos estaban muy felices y muy enamorados solo bastaba con verse a los ojos para decirse y demostrarse cuanto se amaban, ese día ambos habían tratado de estar lo más posible juntos, pero Darién salió tarde de su trabajo pero Serena pidió permiso ese día y le preparaba una sorpresa..._

_Serena ese día había decidido ir al departamento de Darién a preparar todo para una hermosa cena, ya que le costo un poco de trabajo que Darién le diera una copia de su llave, pero después de que lo consiguió decidió ocuparla para esa ocasión, se levanto muy temprano para comprar lo necesario para una rica cena..._

_Primero arreglo la mesa para una cena romántica, coloco 2 velas rojas en el centro de la mesa con aroma a canela con eso de que le habían dicho que la canela era afrodisiaca, después empezó a preparar la cena unos ricos camarones al mojo de ajo y unos a la diabla muy picositos como a Darién le gustan, y como plato fuerte un pescado frito acompañado de una ensalada de lechuga con pepino y jitomate, después preparo unas fresas con crema como postre y helado de vainilla._

_La cena ya estaba lista solo faltaba que llegara Darién el aun no sabía que Serena estaba en su departamento y como iba a salir tarde, ella se preparo para recibirlo en la sala así que se dio un baño y para sorprenderlo más se había comprado un vestido rojo, que le llegaba arriba d las rodillas, entallado, descubierto de la espalda hasta arribita de la cintura, se amarraba en la parte del cuello y tenía un escote un poco provocativo, ella estaba segura de que le gustaría a él y quería ver la cara de sorpresa de el al verla esperando en la sala, se maquillo un poco y se puso unos pequeños aretes así como un dije de corazón que Darién le había regalado un poco después de que habían comenzado a andar._

_Al dar las 7 de la noche, ya empezaba a oscurecer por lo que Serena paso a la sala y comenzó a escuchar música romántica, a ella le gustaba mucho las baladas en ingles y apago las luces y para decorar y alumbrar algunas partes estratégicas del departamento encendió algunas velas aromáticas para hacer que la atmosfera se hiciera mas romántica. Al poco rato llego Darién un poco apurado porque ya se le había hecho tarde pero cual sería su sorpresa..._

_En cuanto entro al departamento y vio a su princesa a la luz de las velas se quedo boquiabierto, no sabía que decir ya que no podía ni articular palabra simplemente se acerco a su princesa y la beso con una ternura la cual poco a poco fue subiendo de tono hasta llegar a un beso intenso y apasionado, al separarse para intentar tomar un poco de aire el la abrazo con mucho amor y ternura y le agradeció por esa gran sorpresa..._

_DARIEN-- Gracias princesa por darme esta hermosa sorpresa, nunca me imagine que tu hicieras algo así te amo -- y le da un pequeño beso en la nariz y en la frente._

_SERENA-- Que bueno que te haya gustado mi sorpresa, pero sabes esta aun no termina amor --y lo lleva a la mesa para cenar._

_Serena le sirvió una copa de vino tinto como aperitivo en lo que estaban listos los camarones, y se sentaron a platicar, entre juegos y besos se mantuvieron entretenidos al poco rato ya estaba lista la cena y Serena comenzó a servirla, la cena paso tranquila estaban platicando de lo que querían realizar en un futuro no muy lejano, terminando la cena pasaron a sentarse a la sala ya eran las 10:30 y Darién estaba un poco preocupado por Serena ya que era tarde y tenía que ir a dejarla a su casa pero Serena aun no se quería ir y sin que él se diera cuenta llamo a Ikuko su madre y le dijo que se quedaría con las chicas en el templo de Rei, así que tranquilizo a Darién y siguieron platicando de su futuro, al poco rato Darién saco a bailar a Serena estaba muy enamorado de ella y en ese momento decidió que le iba a dar el obsequio que le había comprado._

_Mientras bailaban Serena se sentía en las nubes, de repente Darién la llevo al sofá y le pidió que se sentara y que cerrara los ojos, sin hacer trampa, ella obedeció aunque de repente intento hacer trampa pero a final de cuentas con un beso el la convenció y mantuvo los ojos cerrados, mientras tanto Darién sacaba una pequeña caja de su bolsillo la cajita era de color rojo de terciopelo, y dentro tenía un hermoso anillo en plata el cual tenía una luna creciente y dos pequeñas estrellas a lado en la punta de arriba, el anillo estaba precioso y en ese momento le pidió a Serena que abriera los ojos y esta al abrirlos se llevo la sorpresa de su vida, jamás se imagino que su amado Darién le fuera a dar un obsequio como este, estaba tan feliz que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue arrojarse a sus brazos y darle un gran beso, Darién por su parte estaba muy contento con la reacción de su princesa y comenzó a hablar..._

_DARIEN-- "Princesa, este tiempo que llevamos juntos me he dado cuenta que ya no puedo estar sin ti, que te necesito demasiado en mi vida y el deseo de tenerte a mi lado y entre mis brazos va creciendo mas y mas, el solo ver tu sonrisa me haces sentir tan feliz me encanta estar a tu lado y es por eso que con este pequeño obsequio quiero pedirte que aceptes ser mi esposa"..._

_SERENA-- Claro que si acepto mi amado príncipe, no sabes cuánto te amo y te necesito, y si quiero ser tu esposa..._

_Serena estaba muy emocionada y Darién por lo mismo al escuchar la respuesta de su princesa eran el uno para el otro, jamás se había visto a una pareja tan enamorada, después de ponerle el anillo a Serena, Darién nuevamente la saco a bailar y comenzaron a besarse primero con besos tiernos y poco a poco fueron incrementando y llegar a unos besos llenos de pasión y amor, uno al otro se necesitaban, poco a poco Darién comenzó a bajar con sus beso por el cuello dejando un camino que solo el podría recorrer y Serena sentía sensaciones que jamás había sentido, tenía la necesidad de sentir esos besos, poco a poco se fueron dejando llevar y Darién comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo de ella con sus manos, disfrutando cada sensación así como sus labios el estar juntos en ese momento les hacía sentir que estaban tocando el cielo, poco a poco Darién incremento sus caricias y así llego al final del vestido donde comenzó a acariciar las piernas de ella, cada caricia era con amor con ternura, disfrutaba el poder tocar su piel el sentir como se movía ella al sentir sus caricias el ver en sus ojos todo lo que la hacía sentir, así fue como la despojo de su vestido, estaban en medio de la sala..._

_Poco a poco, Serena vio la excitación de Darién y ella al igual que el comenzó a despojarlo lentamente de su ropa, desabotonando la camisa y pudo ver su pecho y su abdomen bien marcados no se resistió y comenzó a tocar su pecho así como el al ver como estaban los pezones de ella ya no se pudo resistir mas y la despojo de su ropa interior, quería demostrarle cuanto la amaba por su parte Serena ya no podía mas, con cada caricia sentía que se mojaba mas y mas y despojo en ese momento a Darién de sus pantalones y solo lo dejo con su bóxer en el cual pudo ver con mayor atención la excitación de él, a lo que el por un momento se apeno y comenzó a besar a Serena para que esta cerrara sus ojos y siguiera disfrutando de sus caricias, comenzó desde el rostro rodeándolo con besos pequeños mientras que al mismo tiempo jugaba con los pechos de ella, iba dejando un camino lleno d besos por todo su cuerpo del rostro bajo al cuello y así fue bajando al pecho hasta que al estar en medio de los pechos de Serena comenzó a jugar con una mano uno de ellos y al otro a besarlo y succionarlo, y así paso con el otro y siguió su camino de besos hasta llegar abajo a su intimidad donde poco a poco abrió sus piernas y comenzó a besar toda su parte así como sus piernas con algunas pequeñas mordidas._

_Serena al sentir todas esas caricias solo gemía del placer que sentía, e intentaba hablar pero su respiración agitada se lo impedía así u Darién al darse cuenta que ella estaba lista para recibirlo y así no lastimarla comenzó a besar nuevamente su rostro y su boca y al mismo tiempo comenzaba a introducirse dentro de ella muy lentamente para no lastimarla Serena al sentir dentro a Darién comenzó a gemir de placer y se llenaba de un calor que no entendía poco a poco Darién comenzó a entrar y salir dando sus envestidas lentas y con cuidado y conforme iba subiendo el calor entre los dos comenzaba a hacerlo mas rápido y más fuerte y así fue como llegaron al orgasmo más perfecto que jamás habrían soñado Serena al sentirse en el cielo lo abrazo fuertemente no quería separarse de él y el hizo lo mismo se unieron en un abrazo y un beso tan apasionado que solo se separaron para volver a tomar aire y caer rendidos Serena sobre el pecho de Darién, esa noche se entregaron uno al otro e hicieron el amor durante toda la noche con solo un beso podían encender ambos otra vez esa sensación de querer ser uno mismo._

_Después de las 4 de la mañana se retiraron a la recamara de Darién y se quedaron profundamente dormidos cobijados por la luz de la luna y una delgada sabana la cual dejaba ver el cuerpo perfecto de su princesa y el de él, nunca se imaginaron que es noche seria la mas especial de su vida y que el estar juntos era la mejor forma de demostrarse cuanto se amaban uno al otro y que ambos darían lo que fuera por ver feliz a su compañero, es un amor puro e infinito que a pesar de los problemas u obstáculos a los que tengan que enfrentarse su amor siempre prevalecerá y seguirá siendo puro._

**_FIN _**

Gracias a los que leen mi fic y saben no olviden dejarme sus reviews sale cuídense y próximamente estaré subiendo mi siguiente fic.


End file.
